


QTAH

by adumpeesdumpers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, lots of kisses, renmin just kissing and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adumpeesdumpers/pseuds/adumpeesdumpers
Summary: roommates renjun and jaemin just chilling at home. very platonic.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	QTAH

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just posted earlier and now I'm back! *laughs* wrote this while laying on my bed, so don't expect too much. Enjoy renmin being domestic mwa (･´з`･)

His day shouldn't be like this, not that he's complaining he's comfortable and okay with his situation right now. But Jaemin is not a spontaneous person, he had his day plan since a week ago for this important day. His vacation, a free time after the finals and all those in and outs of the library, he finally has the chance to go out, have fun and enjoy the breath of fresh air outside.

But he guess, the world is playing tricks on him. After waking up from his alarm that he setted days ago, he washed up and put effort in dressing up for himself just for today but as he was about to step his foot outside he heard the murderous sound of water falling on the roof.

His dorm room is located at the top most floor on the building, making it easier to hear the sound of rain drops. On a normal occurrence, jaemin would love to hear the sound of it because it calms his nerves. He can picture himself bundled up in his comforter and munching on some potato chips while watching gakuen babysitter cooing every time kotaro shows up.

But as he said earlier, that is not what he planned. He and his childhood friend decided that weeks ago prior to finals that they would go to busan to meet up with their other friends donghyuck and mark there for old times sake and have fun, but seeing the rain go harder every seconds that passes. That might not be happening today either.

Sighing, he replied, "Yeah sadly, next time then." to their group chat as he turned on his heels and walked inside his room to change.

He went back outside to their living room where Renjun, his roommate sprawled on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on his abdomen still clad in his pyjamas and watching tv.

Walking towards him, he lifts Renjun's feet and plops down beside him then putting it back down on his lap, grabbing a handful of popcorn while he's at it. Renjun didn't bat an eyelid nor react strongly, this has been a normal happenings since becoming roommates during freshman year. Nothing new.

"Didn't you watch the weather forecast last night? It said that today There will be a possible storm." the older said as a matter of fact eyes still glued on the tv.

"I didn't, I was too excited for today that I fell asleep right away." Jaemin sighs rubbing his eyebrows softly and breaths before continuing, "Who would have thought that this day would be ruined anyway? Not me." Understanding his sentiment, Renjun passes him the bowl of popcorn as a way of comforting. Jaemin chuckles at that but either way accepts the gesture, he loves eating popcorn anyway.

"What about you? Got no plans?" he asked because the older seemed to just be planning on laying down on their sofa and watching tv all day.

"Nah. I hate planning. You know me jaem, I love being spontaneous and going on my pace without a definite schedule to follow through. That makes me feel suffocated." the distinct difference between them.

Renjun hates being controlled by following a plan, he loves to just go with the flow without the scary thought of screwing up something while enjoying it. While jaemin, is the exact opposite. Not having a definite schedule makes him anxious. Changes of plans and out of the blue things terrifies him. So he likes having a list of what to do so that he won't forget anything and feel burden by it.

"Should we do something?" Jaemin asks, not wanting for his day to be boring and the usual just because he can't go out. might as well do something.

"sure, please cook for me jaem." Renjun whines, finally taking his eyes off of the television and looking at him, "I haven't eaten anything for breakfast except this popcorn if this counts. I'm really hungry." Jaemin can't help but coo at the sight of the older whining, pouting his pink and small lips eyes begging jaemin to cook for him.

Aigoo. What is he so cute for?

"Stay here, I'll whip up something for you." He stands up and gently puts Renjun's feet back on the couch before strolling towards their small kitchen.

Opening their fridge he scans the available ingredients, "hmm." he hums seeing that they only had ingredients for omurice. The final week has them stuck in the library or the confine of their room thus the lack of food in their fridge. Tomorrow if the storm stops they need to go to the supermarket to stock and fill their fridge, both of them are growing boys anyway.

It didn't take long for him to cook and he was getting hungry too. Jaemin thought that he'll just buy something or eat out with Jeno on their way to Busan and eat something tasty, but that doesn't mean his cooking skills are not good. Not bragging but jaemin cooks well, he's proud of the food he makes.

"injun-a! Food's ready." jaemin calls out after placing the food on the table and proceeding to grab a box of orange juice for them to drink.

He heard rustling and footsteps followed, he had his back turned on renjun as he poured both of them a glass of juice when he felt a pair of arms circling his waist, if normal situation he would be startled. But it was renjun we're talking about here, both of them are affectionate so stuff like this happens oftens. Not surprising.

Jaemin is taller than Renjun that means the older's head only stops just below his neck, finding their height difference cute.

"sleepy?" jaemin said softly, putting the box of juice down and turning around to return the hug, renjun tightening his hold on his. The older's head now rests on his heart and Jaemin's head on the crook of Renjun's neck. Nuzzling and smelling his scent.

More often than not, renjun would crawl on jaemin's bed at night demanding for cuddles and jaemin is a cuddler who is he to say no? They somehow become cuddle buddies and both feel familiar on each other's bodies and scent. Renjun's scent is one of jaemin's favourite smell. The older smells like lavender all the time, and he smells like home specially the scent gland on his neck radiates. That's why jaemin likes to put his nose on renjun's neck sniffling him.

"I've been catching up on those anime episodes that I missed while studying, I lost track of time and only slept for awhile." renjun said.

Cute. He's too cute for his own good. Even his speaking voice is adorable and tiny. Cute, the epitome of cute. Huang Renjun.

"hmm." was what he said, as much as he loves their position now. Loving the warmth and renjun scent, his stomach is growling now asking for him to feed it.

Raising his right hand he slowly put it under the older's chin, lifting his head from his chest looking at his tired eyes and giggles, so cute. Jaemin places a series of kisses on Renjun's eyes, the older closing them briefly for him. Lastly he places a kiss on the tip of Renjun's nose and with the older's hand still on his waist, he drags him slowly to the table with his body both hands preoccupied with the glasses of juice.

He sat down first and pulled Renjun on his lap facing him. "Let's eat." Jaemin said and proceeded the next minutes feeding himself and the sleepy and cute renjun on his lap, sometimes gently rocking the older on his lap and occasionally kissing his lids.

"What should we do later hm?"

"How about playing mario kart?"

"You sure about that?" jaemin teases, renjun is a petty loser despite cheating while playing games.

"You bet I am, this time around I'm gonna beat your ass nana." Renjun huffs chest heaving, and jaemin couldn't resist but kisses his pouty lips and soothes his hair with soft caress.

"Let's see, okay?" he teases.

Nana.

Only people close to jaemin call him that, well it's no surprise that renjun would become one of them. The long years they've been together, seeing each other's faces more often than their family renjun, easily climbs up the list of jaemin's special people in his life.

At the back of his mind he knows that kissing your roommate - not really kissing sure what floats his boat, not really kissing your bro is not normal. But they've been doing it longer than he can remember, all these time no one dared ask about why and how? Or what their status is. Their relationship right now, no one dared afraid of losing what they have.

One of Jaemin's fear, spontaneous. Not once in his life did he planned or expected to start kissing him and caring this much about his roommate. It's not on the list. But jaemin guess, renjun is an exception. He makes jaemin do things that are out of his league, something jaemin doesn't expect himself to do in his life. He never complains, because doing something for renjun makes him happy. And by doing so, it makes everything okay. Regardless of what.

Delayed talk is still a talk.

"But before that, you should take a nap. I'll wake you up after an hour. How does that sound?" playing with a sleepy renjun is not a satisfying game. If you win, you'll only win because your opponent is injured doesn't make it worth it. So jaemin prefers it if renjun will sleep and have the energy to beat him later like he promised.

Or, he just cared about the older. Wanting him to rest and not overexert himself. Knowing that Renjun was also not having enough sleep last week, he is busy studying and now that he has free time he spends it watching anime rather than sleeping. Typical renjun for you.

He expected renjun to complain but he didn't instead he curled his hands on jaemin's neck kissing his lips, jaemin thought it would be like those usual kisses that they shared before. Seems like renjun has different plans since he nibbled on the younger's lower lip and gently sucking on them. Jaemin instinctively places his hands on the older's slim waist, rubbing small circles on the lower of his back and gently pushing him forward.

They continue kissing like that, softly biting and often sucking but no tongue. It was a cute kiss, Jaemin thinks. He loves the feeling of sucking renjun's lip on his, the softness and plumpness on them like sucking mallows. He presses one long and hard kiss before pulling his head back and looking at renjun.

"Now sleep okay?"

Renjun smiled and peck him one last time before dipping his head on the crook of jaemin's neck later drifting to sleep.

They stayed still like that for a moment, after deeming the older asleep after trying to wake him up. Jaemin stood up and carried Renjun on his arms to his bedroom and placed the older gently on the bed. Renjun whines when jaemin untangles his hands on his neck, "I'll be back I'll just wash the dishes okay? I'll cuddle you don't worry." he whispers and finally lets the older's hand off his. He covered him with his blanket and kisses his soft hair before walking back to the kitchen.

When Jaemin finishes everything he goes back inside his room and slips inside the blanket to cuddle the older to sleep, limbs tangled on each other as he pulls the younger towards his chest.

Hearing the heavy drumming of the rain outside makes Jaemin ask about questions he never mind asking himself.

How did it turn out like this?

If it's about their situation, he really doesn't know himself. He can't remember the exact moment or scenario that changes the tides of their relationship, but one day it just does. Jaemin never questions it because deep down he feels like it is what he needed. And everything felt just right.

Who kisses who first?

That. He remembers it very vividly. As Jaemin said earlier, he was and still is an affectionate person. He loves skinship and showing them. Oftentimes being reprimanded for going overboard, but he doesn't take it to heart. Kinda. That's why he only shows this side of him to others close and special to him, like jisung his neighbour back in their hometown. He's younger than him by two years but Jaemin acts like he birthed jisung, he really loves jisung. Often cooking for him and inviting him over to his house when the younger's parents are not home. Going off topic, but what jaemin means is. Both he and Renjun went to the amusement park one time since they haven't been to one since they were young. Excited and feeling giddy they tried every single ride, played games, took pictures in a photo booth - he still has the copy it's on his wallet. It was getting late then, and the fireworks were about to light up the dark sky, the people around them started the countdown. In Jaemin's defense, the atmosphere was too romantic plus Renjun's sparkly eyes look more dazzling and enchanting so when the count stops to one and the fireworks erupted on the night sky painting it with colors. So did Jaemin's feelings, it erupted inside him bursting with joy when he dipped down and held Renjun's face in both hands. Kissing him full on the lips. He expected Renjun to pull away or slap him but he just stayed still and savored Jaemin's kiss, his lips on his lips.

Since then, after that amusement park date - as jaemin called it. Both of them found themselves kissing each other's lips once in a while then acting like nothing happened, like the usual bromate stuff.

Do you like him?

Like? Maybe he does. He likes renjun. Jaemin thinks he knows it deep inside him that the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach is not normal. No longer platonic. Ironically, because the moment jaemin kisses renjun at the amusement park is the moment their relationship stops being platonic. And what he feels is so good so right that he doesn't question it or ask for it's name. He feels what he feels, it's renjun anyways.

with all those thoughts clouding his mind jaemin soon followed renjun to sleep.

Wet?

Jaemin asked himself as he felt something wet on his lips, he groaned and was about to swat it away but someone stopped him and laced their fingers instead. Then it sinks in, the wet on his lips was Renjun's own lips pressing open mouthed kisses on his, waking him up.

He opens his eyes and instead of seeing a beautiful person in front of him he was met with darkness.

"the power went out earlier that's why i woke up." renjun murmured against his lips. Mind still foggy, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness and finally met Renjun's orbs, shining in the dark.

"hi." he greets hoarsely.

"It's around four now, it's dark because of the dark clouds outside."

That's why it's four in the afternoon-" four?" he asked. Shit! He forgot to set an alarm.

"Sorry injun I forgot to set an alarm." jaemin said apologetically.

They could've been playing games before the power went out and instead they slept for hours past his scheduled time. He felt bad, feeling like he ruined their plan.

"Silly!" Renjun chuckles and kisses him softly, "It's okay I feel well rested now compared to before." Renjun consoles Jaemin, knowing full well how the younger takes it bad when something doesn't go according to plan.

Jaemin finds it endearing how Renjun comforts him, pressing soft kisses and murmuring reassuring words for him. He's cooing internally, he doesn't deserve him. he's to adorable for his own good. And jaemin thinks it's too much.

Maybe it's because the sound of raindrop is so calming to the ears?

Maybe because the darkness feels like it's am in the morning?

Both of that together equalising to a perfect emo hours ≠ times to reflect ponder on oneself and express what was hidden deep.

"injun, what are we?" the moment those words left his lips he knew he fucked up. He crossed the line with a boundary tape. It was too late to take it back, the sound of raindrops wasn't loud enough to muffled what he said. To take it with the rain and never come back.

There was a beat of silence. Like the time stop for a second.

Fortunately, there wasn't any awkwardness that lingers in the air.

Instead the silence was welcome.

Jaemin ponders, if he should speak up but before he could open his mouth,

"I like you."

O-kay. He wasn't expecting that. Really, jaemin knows he's not bad looking, he's really good actually not bragging. He knows how to cook, studies well and many more but-

"and no, you're perfect for you and your flaws I've seen it all. And I like everything about it. Everything about you so no, don't put yourself down."

Jaemin's heart is about to burst.

"So?"

"We're boyfriend's now. Why? You don't like it?"

"No! I love it. I want to be boyfriends."

"That's settled then. We're boyfriend's."

"I'm so happy, injun."

"Me too nana."

"I've been waiting for this for so long."

"You don't have to wait anymore. Sorry for keeping you this long, was it worth it?"

"It's okay. Of course, very much."

"Then that's all I needed. I like you."

"I like you too, let's go on infinite dates okay?"

"Okay. Yes please."

If they kiss or make out or what so ever, it was very needed. The long time of pinning was worth it.

After all, his day was not ruined. Turns out the world has better plans for him than he expected it to be.

And it gives him, Huang Renjun for him to take care of for a long long while.

If it's renjun, it's okay. Everything about him is adorable anyway. His renjun.

They did go on dates a lot, having the feeling of being with each other.

But their most favourite date is just them having Quality Time At Home.

The best date ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡ if you've come this far. Sorry for the mistakes and tysm for reading lovelots!


End file.
